My Late Valentine
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: ONESHOT [Complete] Raven is heartbroken and says nothing will make her smile again. Beast Boy joins her and takes his chances by not listening to her when she tells him to leave. Will he make her smile? Dedicated to MintPizzaQueen. Rae.BB Pls R


**A/N: **I know that Valentines Day is way and I mean WAY over but well I wanted to make this fic. This is happening the day after Valentines Day, I am telling you now incase you get confused.

I am working on my other fics so if you guys are awaiting the other ones don't worry. I shall post them up Late-Spring/Early-Summer... who knows. Sorry for making you wait.

I am dedicating this story to Racheal a.k.a **Mint Pizza Queen**. Why you ask? Because she is the nicest and most wonderful person out there who always helps me and well I wanted to pay her back with a fic! I hope she likes it and if she doesn't it's ok. So on we go!

**Dedicated to: **Racheal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**

**My Late Valentine**

* * *

Beast Boy walked into the common room and frowned when he saw that it was empty. He sighed and then made his way to the kitchen were he saw everyone there except for a certain girl.

"Where's Raven?"

His friends looked up and then it was Starfire who spoke up.

"She is outside… she is… well she is not feeling well. She spoke of a broken heart when I asked her what was wrong."

The alien's voice had a sad tone when she said this sentence and the changeling took note of this and before any one else could say anything he ran outside.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Raven sat on a rock overlooking the dark waters of the bay. The city lights were being reflected off the water and it looked like the moonless night sky that was sprinkled with twinkling stars. There was no wind and all was quiet except for the waves overlapping each other and hitting the shore. She had been sitting there for over two hours and didn't feel like moving. Her heart was aching and she felt like nothing could ever make her feel _happy_ ever again.

Valentines day had come and gone and it had been the best one she had ever had. Why? She had had a boyfriend and spent the day together laughing. Yes, she had been laughing and smiling and feeling all those 'giddy' emotions. Now the day after she thought of that day as a pointless and stupid day, who on earth wants to spend money on someone else who probably doesn't even want them? She shifted a bit and began to remember what had happened earlier in the day.

She had gone out to the Pizza Parlor to meet her boyfriend and when she arrived he was there waiting for her. She had been happy to see him because he was the only one who had ever been her boyfriend, but now she knew that it had all been lies. As sat down her expression had changed to a worried one when noticed his I've-got-bad-news one. When she asked what was wrong she had immediately regretted. He told her how he had found someone new and he didn't want to go out with her no more. He was tired of her always being out saving people instead of spending time with him, he was also tired of her being around Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin. Raven explained that she would even be willing to spend more time with him and take breaks from fighting crime. Except he didn't want that response, he wanted a break up.

After he had left she had sat alone staring at the chair that had been inhabited by him and melted it with her anger, she had also made a mailbox nearby explode as she forbade the tears to fall. She finally left when the Pizza Parlor owner came out and told her that it was closed. Raven had flown home and met with Starfire and told her only one word when the redhead had asked what was wrong, heartbreak she had replied. After that she went outside and sat down on a rock and spent the rest of the time there.

Moving her gaze towards the city she glared and then saw as some of the rocks levitated and began to crumble. She wished so much that those rocks were him crumbling at her feet and asking her for forgiveness. Raven suddenly felt the presence of someone else behind her and she quickly turned around only to find Beast Boy standing there.

"Hey Raven… um I know you don't want to be disturbed bu-"

"Well if you know why don't you just leave? I like to be alone, I don't like people asking me questions." Her tone was bitter but her eyes only held sadness.

The green boy stared at her and instead of turning around to leave he took his chances and walked beside her and sat down.

Raven just stared at him with her mouth open and with the thought of, '_Man he has guts…_'

"Sorry Raven but that is something that I can't do. I don't like seeing you unhappy, I like to see you… well I just don't like to see you sad. I don't know what that jerk did but he didn't deserve you anyway. You are a really wonderful person who deservers much better." He stopped as he noticed what he had just said and heat crept up his neck and cheeks. "Err… I mean… I am your friend and I want to help you get happy…"

"Beast Boy I already told you I want to be alone! Get it through your thick head. I am not in the mood for anything right now."

Beast Boy felt his anger rise a bit and without realizing it he yelled out.

"No Raven! YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD, I WANT TO HELP YOU I AM YOUR FRIEND AND I DON'T LIKE SEEING YOU LIKE THIS. I AM STAYING WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT BECAUSE I CARE FOR YOU AND WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY."

Raven stared at the green elf and felt speechless. Never in her time living with the Titans had Beast Boy ever and I mean ever raise his voice to anyone especially to her!

"Sorry Raven but… I mean… look I know what it feels like to have your heart broken. Terra remember? Well it was really a very painful time for me and well even though I said I wanted to be alone, deep done I really wanted someone there for me. Someone who could comfort me and tell me that everything was going to be all right and that they cared for me. That's why I refuse to leave… because I know you don't want to be alone right now." As he finished saying this he looked down at the ground and then back at her with pure sincere ness in his gaze.

Remembering Terra made him feel the sickening feeling of depression come back, but noticing that Raven was beside him in need of him he pushed it aside. He really wanted to see her as she was before she met that stupid bloke. He didn't want her to be hurting, he wished so much that he could take her pain away.

Raven sighed and then nodded to Beast Boy. She knew that he wasn't going to leave even if she threatened to melt his ears, and for this she was very thankful for. Indeed Beast Boy was right, deep down she did not want to be alone. She wanted him to stay and for him to hold her and tell her that everyone was going to be all right and that he cared for her.

"Yeah you are right… I _don't_ want to be alone right now." Her tone held a bit of a choke and she quickly turned away before he could see that her eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

"Don't turn… It's ok to cry… I really do care for you Rae… It's ok… Everything is going to be ok… I promise you." He scooted over and wrapped his arms around her quivering form. "It's ok. I'm here now, that jerk won't hurt you ever again. I won't let that happen, you will never hurt again as long as I'm there."

And for the first time Raven cried and nothing was exploding or melting and she was crying in front of someone!

"I- I- I- I'm s-s-s-o-o-r-r-y…" She muffled into his chest.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and rested his head on hers and pulled her closer towards him.

"No… Rae… Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. Cry all you want, it's good for you." He whispered to her.

Beast Boy felt as though his heart was breaking by just listening to her cry. He felt her shaking body as she cried and cried into his chest. He also felt the tears seeping through his attire and touching his skin they were warm.

Raven tightened her embrace on the changeling and pulled him closer to her. She felt like she needed him to go through this, her tears were now falling and she felt the heavy burden on her chest begin to loosen weight. Her sobs were the only sound in the night and she felt as Beast Boy's hand began to lift her head up.

Both teens looked at each other and then Beast Boy lifted his hand and began to brush off the streams of tears. While he did this he was staring at her intently and he gave her a small smile.

Raven stared at his smile and felt her heart jump a bit and she felt a small smile tugging her lips. She inhaled and nodding she managed the small smile. Who knew that Beast Boy had a serious side to him? Who knew that she felt a little something for the green changeling?

"Feeling better?" He asked her in a whisper.

"Yeah…" She paused and then her smile disappeared and she said. "Oh… I'm so sorry about your shirt."

Beast Boy looked down at the wet spot in his shirt and then shrugged. His smile widened and then he said.

"I will never wash this shirt because I want your tears to stay in there forever."

Raven looked at him with an eye bigger than the other one. "Err… why would you want a shirt with my tears in them?"

He sweat dropped and then scratched the back of his head.

"He he… well um… you see… no… wait… um… the tears cleaned my shirt… yeah that's right. The tears cleaned my shirt…"

He continued to scratch his head and then said.

"Never mind… I'm a loser who just wants to have something from you because I like you… he he" He blushed and knew that Raven was going to begin to yell at him and tell him that indeed he was a loser. Except he never imagined her to laugh!

"Err… Raven?"

The changeling stared at the laughing vixen and felt his heart stop, she looked so beautiful laughing like that. He continued to stare at her and suck every movement that she made in, he wanted this to be etched into his memory forever.

After a few more minutes of laughing Raven finally ceased and cleared her throat and then blushed. She felt both her body and spirit light as if a big weight had been lifted. Beast Boy was still staring at her and she began to blush even more.

"What's wrong? I mean… sorry I was laughing because… you said you were a loser and then you gave me that excuse about my tears. Then you confess you like me… I don't know! I just felt like laughing because I felt like laughing. Beast Boy! You made me laugh…" She lunged at him and Beast Boy went wide-eyed. "Please don't think of me as a jerk for laughing at you. I wasn't laughing at you! I was just laughing at how cute you look… wait… it wasn't a bad laugh. It was a good laugh! Oh Beast Boy I love you! I thank you for being here with me!"

'_WHOA! STOP EVERYTHING! Did she just say what I think she said?_' Thought Beast Boy as he continued to listen to the talking empath. '_Did she just say the 'L' word? To me! Wait… rewind! … **'Oh Beast Boy I love you! I thank you for being here with me!'**_' _… Yes she did just say that!_' His thoughts were interrupted as he heard complete silence.

"It's ok Raven. I didn't take it as an offense. I enjoyed being laughed at by you." He smiled and then continued to repeat in his head. '_She said 'I love you' to me! She said 'I love you' to me! She...' _

Raven nodded and then another blush overcame her cheeks and she turned away and began to stare out at the water once more. Beast Boy did the same and silence overcame them for the next hour.

After a while of sitting in silence the dark girl got up and the green boy followed. On their way towards the tower more silence encircled them and Beast Boy thought he would die if he didn't break the silence.

"Raven… I wanted to ask you something…" He stopped walking and turned towards her who had also stopped.

She knew what he was going to ask so before he said anything else she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his. She felt as his tense body slowly softened up.

He was shocked at what Raven had just done, she had just walked up to him and kissed him! He hadn't expected this from her, this was a big and I mean a **big** surprise. He felt as she ended the kiss by pulling back and then hugging him tight. This was his night!

"Thank you Beast Boy… You're my valentine… my _late_ valentine." She whispered before walking away from him and into the tower.

After seeing her disappear inside the tower Beast Boy still stood outside with his mouth hanging open and his eyes staring where she had been just a few seconds before. Raven had just kissed him! Raven had just kissed him! And he was her valentine! Her _late_ valentine but he was still her valentine! Oh this was such a great night. He began to dance towards the tower in a very very happy mood.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Raven closed the door behind her and stared at her surroundings. Her room was dark and all she could see was the glowing clock on her dresser, which read **2:17 a.m.** She remembered what she had said earlier.

'_Her heart was aching and she felt like nothing could ever make her feel _happ_y ever again._'

Oh but now her heart was not aching, instead it was trying to jump out of her chest, and something… no not something but her _late valentine _had just made her happy. '_I guess Valentines Day won't be pointless and stupid next year…_' She thought and then sighed and a small smile lit up her face, she had just kissed Beast Boy and nothing had blown up! Humming she walked into her bathroom to change into her blue pajamas.

Little did she know that her powers had indeed gone off when she had kissed the green boy. In Robin's room there were clothes everywhere, in Starfire's room there was Zorka Berry juice all over the place and in Cyborg's room his video games were everywhere.

* * *

**A/n: **So how was it? Hopefully you liked it! I hadn't done a ONE-SHOT on Beast Boy and Raven in a while. I might be rusty who knows... lol Hopefully not! Please tell me what you thought of it in a review! Thanks.

Bella


End file.
